Not Who You Think
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at the souma house hold claiming to be the goddess of the juunishi curse.


Not Who You Think  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruit backets but I do own nie and miyaka (me-ya- ka)  
  
It was a warm summer evening and a girl dressed in black shorts, a black tank top with fishing net stockings and a long sleeved fishing net top under her black tank top was wonder around seeming to be lookinf for something. She had copper colored skin and chocolate colored eyes. Her jet black hair that reached the small of her back was in small braids. She had tight fitting trench coat over her outfit.  
  
She slowly eased up towards the Souma family house. It had taken her weeks to find the stupid house and now she was finally here. She quietly walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Can I help you with anything," said Ayame. Giving the girl a once over before returning his eyes to her face.  
  
"Yes you can," she said and then lightly tapped Ayame on the face.  
  
There was a poof of smoke and then she saw a pale green snake squirming around on top of a pile of clothing.  
  
"Sorry I just had to make sure," she said, turned her back, and spoke the words, "Ja-ne-key."  
  
There was another poof of smoke and Ayame quickly got dresses.  
  
"How did you know about the curse and how to change me back," said Ayame.  
  
"Can I turn around yet?"  
  
"Sure go ahead I'm decent but you still haven't answered my question."  
  
She turned around and said, "First of all I'm Miyaka but you may call me Miya and I'm no normal girl if you haven't realized yet. I am the goddess of the juunishi curse. I imagine the god is here. I know about all of you and I have been searching for a long time now and I'm so happy that I've finally found you guys." Miyaka said excitedly and gave Ayame a big huge and then realized her mistake. She turned her back and repeated the magic word, "Ja-ne-key."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that I guess I got carried away," she turned around, "Now do you think you can invite me in already so I can tell all under the curse what I know."  
  
"Sure come on in," said Ayame.  
  
"Thank you," Miyaka said.  
  
He led her to the dining and she sat down at the table.  
  
"Now as I was saying could you please get all the cursed ones together what I have to say will be life altering."  
  
Ayame left out the door and 5 minutes later all cursed by the juunishi were sitting at the dinning room table.  
  
"Okay since it seems you're all here I guess I can finally tell my secret. I am the goddess of the juunishi curse. I carry the full weight of the juunishi curse as does the god so that means I am constantly sick. But I,"  
  
She was interrupted by Akito who said, "But then why do you look so healthy if you're always sick."  
  
"Yeah it turns out there's a secret to you see people who live there lives to the fullest and are nice people live longer. This is why I travel so much generally ignoring my illness can sometimes put me on the brink of death but it keeps from going over that's why I appear today healthy and fit. Oh and the reason I dress like this, since I can see you all staring, is because I trained to be a ninja. It required great determination and is probably one of the things that kept me alive so long because god knows I abuse my body with all the strain I out on it. But more importantly all I have to do is write what your curse is on your forehead and for 1 hour you won't be able to change into your forms. As you can see I wear mine under my head band. Only I can do this so if you try yourself it won't work. Now any questions?"  
  
"Yeah why do you wear the sign of the goddess there is nothing you can do about your curse," said  
  
"I just wear mine to remind me to be careful. Anything else?" She said.  
  
"How can we be sure your who say you are?" Said Hiro.  
  
"What a ninja or a cursed one?"  
  
"Both," he replied.  
  
There was a blurr and then she was standing right behind Hiro. She gave him a quick pat on the head and he turned into a sheep.  
  
"And what a cute little sheep you are. Oh and did I forget to tell you once I touch you you are stuck like that till I turn you back. To bad, so sad."  
  
"And I you're suppose to be a ninja you act nothing like one," stated Akito.  
  
There was a blurr and then she was sitting next to Akito.  
  
"You will only die faster if you keep being such a meanie," she said in a childish voice.  
  
"Now to turn the little sheep back," she said.  
  
She got up, opened a door to a closet and looked inside. She picked up the sheep threw him in the closet along with his closes and said, "Ja-ne-key"  
  
There was a mutter of curses and finally Hiro emerged.  
  
"The only way I can show you that I'm not lying about curing you is to show you so how about Yuki the little mouse first," she said in her usually cheery voice.  
  
Everyone gave her astonished looks and she said, "I'm magically bonded with all of you there for I know all of your dirty little secrets."  
  
Every face turned red thinking of all the things she must know. She suddenly dropped to the ground. But they soon realized it was laughter.  
  
"Momiji, Hiro, Ayame I'm shocked," she said between giggles.  
  
They all just turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
Then all of the sudden she got serious, "And Akito I'm disappointed. I expected more from the god. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
Miyaka and Akito stared at each other for a long time then Miyaka broke the stare smiling as if she had just figure out the secret to the world.  
  
"So how about it Yuki care to test your luck. Unfortunately only the pure of heart will receive the full power of my symbol which is why those who are not will be turned into a book that will display all the things that that person has done that are wrong. But you'd have to be a truly bad person for that to happen. Now just come over here Yuki and I will put the symbol on your head."  
  
Yuki cautiously walked towards the girl thinking that she was more dangerous than she looked. Miyaka put the rat symbol on his forehead.  
  
"There I'm done. I can also do it in different colors if you like. After all we do have to colorize but for me black, red, and silver are my colors. Watch carefully okay. This is going to hurt just a little bit," she said and gave him a swift punch in the shoulder.  
  
"That was for something simply horrible that you thought and for making Kyou eat leeks do you know how yucky those things taste," she cringed when she started to talk about leeks.  
  
Yuki started to laugh when from the floor and Miyaka said, "Do you know how they make those things. I won't give you details but it involves roaches. Yuck," she cringed again and everyone laughed this time except for Akito and Kyou.  
  
Kyou also cringed.  
  
"Fine then," she said irritated.  
  
She then quick as a flash there were symbols on everyone's head.  
  
"Oh Akito I hate to say I told you so but I told you so. Now I guess I have to turn him back now," she said and tossed the book and Akito's clothes in the closet and said, "Ja-ne-ya-key"  
  
They heard curses, grumbling, shifting, and finally the door clicked when Akito emerged. He left quickly and walked back to his room.  
  
"Well that was odd," said Kyou.  
  
"Everybody go a head touch somebody of the opposite sex. It only works for an hour though so a head have fun and those who are of age go get laid. But now it's time for me to go. I'll find you right before you go to school don't come looking for me because you won't find me. I live the life of the ninja. See ya," she said.  
  
As she got ready to blurr out of the house when Shigure said, "Why don't you don't you stay here after all you are a Souma."  
  
"Are you sure you want me here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well if I'm going to stay I have to warn you I lied to you. If this writing is removed from my forehead and is not replaced within a week one of you will die. My curse not only kills me but it will kill others around me hence forth why I was born to live the life of a ninja. I can't live here because I might end up killing you all but could you do me a favor. I just need a place for my little brother and my animals to stay. Please!!!" She said giving Shigure puppy dog eyes that not even the coldest heart can refuse.  
  
"Fine he can stay here," said Shigure.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Shigure. But there is something I should tell you about my little brother he's 11 and knows about the curse naturally. He can pretty much take care of himself but he's hot headed and when he gets like that he doesn't think straight. Oh yeah I forgot to mention is that while that writing is on your head you...drain my energy," after that she faint and there was another blurr and her brother was sitting next to her.  
  
"Let me guess you're her brother and you're a ninja too," said Hiro. "I **am** her brother but I'm no ninja. I'm nothing like her. You don't even know the half of what she has faced. I was listening and she didn't tell you the real reason a goddess was born out of politeness. She was born because she is suppose to keep the god of the curse in line. It's not bad enough the curse is killing her but it's shorting her life even faster because of this Akito person. He is is killing her and none to slowly. If he wasn't so off his rocker she wouldn't be dieing so fast."  
  
"Nie shut up. That was not for you to tell," said Miyaka in a tired tone.  
  
"Well they should know the truth you were born to die but he's killing you faster."  
  
"Nie my brother it is not his fault he is just lost but I'll help him find himself one way or another," she said.  
  
"So in other words you're going to beat it into him," Nie said.  
  
Miyaka just nodded and Nie gave a chuckle then said, "That's your answer for everything. You do know that."  
  
"Of course. I'm no weakling."  
  
Nie looked over at Shigure and said, "Is there anywhere we can put my sister?"  
  
It took a while for Shigure to answer because of the shock of just finding out that Akito was killing this girl who stood before him.  
  
"Yes she can stay in the guest room. Was it Miyaka?"  
  
"Yeah but call me Miya it's shorter and it's okay I can manage on my own," stated Miya.  
  
"No you can not. A sick person has no business living where we do," said Nie.  
  
"But I don't....,"  
  
"Who cares what you say you're staying," Nie said firmly and then pinch a spot on the back of Miya's neck.  
  
Miya immediately passed out.  
  
"You knocked her out," said Hiro astonished.  
  
"Yes I did. She used it on me many times but she is a ninja and a master of many martial arts techniques so she won't be out for long. When she wakes up may god help that Akito person because nobody else will be able to. Now if you would please show me to that guest room."  
  
"Sure," said Shigure.  
  
All of the Souma's were slowly breaking out of their shocked state and realizing that this girl who seemed to be always perky and happy was dieing because of Akito. It just seemed unreal to them.  
  
Shigure lead them to the guest room and laid Miya down on the futon. He quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I have to go now but I will be back with our stuff. Try not to let her wear herself out too much. Even though she may act healthy and happy she **is** dying. I'll be back in a little while. She should wake in about 5 seconds. "Good bye," he said before walking out the front door. 


End file.
